Happily Ever After
by Celestial Beauty
Summary: NOW CORRECTED! Harry is married to Ginny. Their love soon begins to fade and Harry is left living an unhappy life. That is until a blonde sweeps him of his feet and saves him. Slash HP/DM
1. Smother me

**Happily ever after**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny are married, but their love soon begins to fade and they are left living an unhappy life. Draco Malfoy enters his life again thanks to their sons, is it only friendship that blossom, or something else?

**Warnings: **If you love Harry/Ginny don't read. If you are against slash, don't read. I'm not from England and therefore I don't know how you celebrate Christmas. I've taken some information from the Internet though, and if this is wrong, please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, although I, as many others, wish I did.

**Corrected By: **Dark Raven 4426, **UPDATED 6****TH**** MAY 2010**.

**Authors Note:** My dislike for Ginny is rather obvious, don't you think? But to my defence, I can imagine Harry with thousands of other characters that would be much better for him.

**6****th**** May 2010 –** This fic is now being rewritten! I'm changing it into a fic with more chapters and longer contains! Hope you'll like the change!!

**Chapter One**

_Smother me_

_Our friendship turned into a relationship, my affection was quickly blinded by love. Years p__assed and I spent them with you, how I wish my love for you was true._

_My love turned into affection, my affection turned into distain and my distain.. slowly grew to hate._

Whatever happily ever after meant, and who ever came up with that expression, this was probably not what they meant. It had never been, nor would it ever be. We were beyond salvation, beyond that blind crush that had clouded my mind as I kneeled down in front of her, beyond happiness. Any world would be better then this, any life would be more satisfying, I realized this and I accepted it. Accepted my destiny as it was and the life that came with it. I couldn't break away from this, couldn't run away or fight it. The only thing I could do was standing by, watching and listening as the time tick by, quicker and quicker by the minute that went. And my hope dulled as it went.

Whatever happily ever after meant, this was probably not it. I tried to act unaffected by the way she, we both, acted at breakfast, I don't know if I succeeded.

I tried to act unaffected by the way she, we both, acted at breakfast. I hid behind my cup of coffee and pretended for my life to seem indifferent. I can't really tell if I succeded, Ginny had her back turned to me most of the time. I was filled with shame, although I knew that I hadn't done anything wrong, practically... theoretically... hypothetically.

Lily gave me one long look when I entered the kitchen. I knew how I must have looked to her, simply wrong. My usually shaved cheeks were, well, unshaven. Lily used to love it when I was unshaved, when she was young enoughto still come into our bedroom in the early mornings, claiming that she couldn't sleep. I knew by her expression, shy and hesitating that she only wanted to creep down into the warmth in the middle of me and Ginny. She would let her small, soft fingers travel along my cheek and giggle at the sensation of my stubble. Her eyes now looked at me, and they seemed not to be the eyes of a child, but of a grown adult, with the wisdom and ability to judge. I suddenly felt like a child being scolded by an lady, filled with the shame that was evidence of my mischief. Now she tore her eyes of me and continued with whatever new drawing she had next to her breakfast, her beautiful almost porcelain (to me at least) hands filled with streaks of various colours from her colourful chalks. This week, you see, she wanted to be an artist.

I walked up to Ginny and kissed her lightly on her cheek, so as not to make Lily anymore suspicious then she already was. As my lips left my wife's skin it struck me how cold it felt, this small act of love that used to warm me up into my bones now only chilled and made me want to curl up. Nothing about her made me react like I used to.

Ginny stiffened as I hesitated behind her and her working hands slowed down, a clear sign of discomfort. She was on her guard. I flinched back and sat down at the table, reaching for the Daily Prophet in which Lily had decorated the pages with several flowers, she'd also taken the liberty to paint a woman's lips red on a picture. I smiled at my daughter and she smiled shyly back at me.

I opened the newspaper and pretended to be engrossed by the contents of it, but really my mind was spinning. I was already tired of this charade; it was like a never ending merry-go-round that spun around, hour after hour. I desperatly wanted it to stop, but now, it had gained speed and it seemed as if the ride had only just begun. I thought back about how Ginny had looked while that other man had pleasured her, she hadn't seemed sad at all, only happy. I remembered the time when she'd looked like that with me, happy, careless.

The sound of a plate coming in contact with the table made my head snap up and I saw my usual breakfast containing bacon and eggs lying in front of me.

I suddenly felt the urge to throw up.

Yet I smiled at her and started to play with the food. My usual "thank you, love" rolled of my tongue easily, like an reflex. I started to notice how these rutins, were the only thing that ever happened in my life. I woke up, went to work, came home and fell asleep. How any conversation I ever had seemed to be a repetition of the conversation before. Any arguments or topics were topics already discussed, or arguments already won. It was infuriating and I had a small feeling of claustrophobia creeping up my spine.

"Mum," Lily said with her sweet little voice. "Melissa said that she was going to wear her pink skirt today, I want to wear mine too!" Lily said and looked up from her painting.

Ginny gave her an unapproving glance.

"No, you know that pink doesn't go with your hair. Besides you already have your clothes on." She said and sat down at the table as well with a sandwich in her hand.

"Mum! Please!" Lily whined and pulled at her greem skirt. "This is ugly!"

As Ginny continued to say no the little seven yearold turned her big eyes towards me, nailing me down with her piercing, pleading gaze. I quickly dove into the paper and hoped that I would look too busy for her to distrurb me.

No such luck.

"Daddy!" She called, drawing the 'a' out really long. "Please!" She begged.

I knew not to look into her eyes; I'd known that since her infancy, those eyes were lethal. What they wanted, whatever it was, they got it. They could convince you to commit murder, anything to please them. As always, my attempt to avoid them ended in disaster. Thosa brown eyes so unlike her mothers and yet still so very alike stared at me. Wide open, filled with tears and a quivering lip.

Damn it.

Fifteen minutes later I stood in the hall with a happy little girl by my side. A happy little girl in a pink skirt that looked horrible with her fiery red hair. My angry wife glared at me as we left the house but I couldn't feel any remorse for undermining her authority, her motherhood. So I simply grabbed a hold of my sweet daughter and (after telling my wife goodbye) left for Madam Nelson's Magical Nursery.

-^HPDMHP^-

How we were supposed to go on, I didn't know. How we were supposed to keep pretending that everything was fine, I didn't know. How I was supposed to accept this prison I was kept in, this dead end, this difficult maze I couldn't find my way out of, I didn't know. I knew, however, that I wanted this to end, badly. But it wouldn't, and I couldn't end it either. No matter how much I wanted to. My children would hate me forever.

I felt sick as I watched Ginny sleep next to me, peacefully. Her eyes not squinted together as they usually were in the daylight, her hair not put up in an elegant and fashionable knot, her mouth not frowning in distaste, she almost looked beautiful. Almost. She'd sneaked out of the house when Lily had gone to sleep, but now she was back, exhausted after having been gone for five hours. I wondered dryly if his seed had even dried between her legs. I wondered whom she'd been with, how he looked, if he was rich. Would he really be able to take care of her?

Strangely enough, I couldn't blame Ginny for cheating on me. I'd never been with anyone else then her, but that didn't make me innocent either. I wasn't the light and she was the dark shadow, naturally evil. She'd been wonderful, and I knew that I had a fault in this too. About a year after she had Lily, I stopped touching her. I couldn't bring myself to it, even though I knew she wanted it. I stopped caring; shut myself of from her. I and I alone were responsible for creating the foundations of the barrier that kept us away from each other. I was responsible for the wrinkles that had formed by her eyes, the wrinkled around her mouth and the new strange gleam in her eyes. I turned away with a shudder.

Our bedroom door creaked open, and I saw my beautiful baby girl poke her head into the room. I sat up and smiled at her blurry form, my salvation from madness. She gave me a shy smile and ran across the floor. She ran fast with bare feet that barely seemed to touch the floor, steps that hinted she was afraid that a monster would catch her.

I helped her down underneath the covers and pulled her small body closer to me. She instantly pressed her nose to my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I stroked her hair, whispered comforting words in her ear and watched her fall asleep; her brown eyes slowly closed themselves as sleep overcame her. It struck me how beautiful she was, my eyes teared up. I buried my face into her hair as I felt the angry tears leave my eyes.

I didn't want this. I didn't want this.

-^HPDMHP^-

This is the first corrected/rewritten part of Happily Ever After edition two! Hope you like it, those of you who have already read it might see the change, I hope!

Well, please leave a comment and tell me what you think!

Love to you all!

- Celestial Beauty


	2. And I met you, again

**Happily ever after**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny are married, but their love soon begins to fade and they are left living an unhappy life. Draco Malfoy enters his life again thanks to their sons, is it only friendship that blossom, or something else?

**Warnings: **If you love Harry/Ginny don't read. If you are against slash, don't read. I'm not from England and therefore I don't know how you celebrate Christmas. I've taken information from the Internet though, and if this is wrong, please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, although I, as many others, wish I did.

**Corrected By: **Dark Raven 4426, **UPDATED 9****TH**** MAY 2010**.

**Authors Note:** My dislike for Ginny is rather obvious, don't you think? But to my defence, I can imagine Harry with thousands of other characters that would be much better for him.

9th May 2010** –** I hope you like this new chapter!

**Chapter Two**

_And __I met you, again_

_You hate me with passion, as do I with you. I start to notice how my life turns, twists and spins.__ I start to see how I always loose and she always wins. I can't do anything to stop it, even if I want it._

It was after another disastrous Christmas that I really made up my mind. I had to leave. I _would_ leave, sometime, in the future.

I went to pick up James and Albus from the Hogwarts Express as Ginny had some work to do. I wondered if she was actually sincere or if she was at this very moment in the arms of her lover. I surprised myself by realizing that I actually didn't give a damn.

The platform was filled with other parents and relatives to the children, and I caught sight of Ron and Hermione standing further away with Hugo in their arms, Ron's bright red hair could easily be spotted even in a crowd as thick as this one. I suddenly found myself wishing that I had Lily in my own arms; she always loved to pick up the boys and leave them when they left or came back from Hogwarts. Her eyes always teared up as her two older brothers left with the train, and begged me with her big brown eyes to tell her stories of the grand castle.

I always complied with her wish, telling her of my adventures and the mysteries of the place. I always felt worry as I did so though, I was selfishly considering home schooling her a few times because I was afraid of the emptyness she would leave behind. But that would make me worse then Ginny, to reprieve her of that experience. But the fact was still there, I would be all alone with Ginny. Would I manage? How would I cope with her on my own when I hardly could stand her now?

I shook the disturbing thoughts out of my head as the train came closer and closer. Smoke filled the platsform, and for a few seconds none of us could see anything, as it lightened up the volyme turned up a notch. The doors of the train opened and an ocean of students ran out of it into the screaming arms of their relatives. Women who screamed for their sons and daughters as they exited the red train and sisters and brothers who laughted and ran forward to hug them.

I felt as if I were from another world, outside of all the noise, numb and cold. The empty feeling was fleeting though and left me as soon as I caught sight of my two sons running forwards towards me. I turned into the same screaming mass as everyone around me and I felt proud and relieved at the sight of them.

"James, Al!" I called loudly, trying to overpower the shrilling voice of a mother next to me.

"Dad!" They both cried and ran forward the best they could between the people around them and with their trunks and cages trailing behind them.

I laughted and enveloped them into a hug; James, however, let go of me after only a second and cleared his throat, a smirk slowly growing on his lips. He looked so young, and still so grown up. I punched him lightly on his shoulder and his smirk turned into a light glare.

"How have you been?" I asked with another smile, hoping on distracting him for a moment.

"Oh! Fantastic!" James said excitedly, catching on quickly. "You should have seen it dad..." James begun and threw himself into the explanation of the latest prank he'd pulled on a Hufflepuff.

I vaguely noticed Albus leave us but was distracted by James excited eyes. I laughed with him and ruffled his hair when he was done, complementing him. I couldn't see where he got all imagination from, but I couldn't see any reason why not to encourage it either, Fred and George were succesfull enough and could probably use a hand or two in the future.

"Shall we go home?" I asked and pulled my robe tighter around myself, the cold creeping up on me slightly.

James nodded and we began to move against the exit when I suddenly had the feeling that I'd forgotten something. I stopped abruptly and James walked into me from behind with an 'umph' as the air left him for a second.

"Where did Albus go?" I asked and looked over my shoulder.

"I don't know." James said and shrugged, not really looking like he cared whether the boy came with them home or not.

I rolled my eyes and looked through the crowd in search of the boy that looked so much like me. I spotted his eleven-year-old frame not far away and I pulled James with me back, no matter how much he groaned about it. I saw him and put my hands on his shoulder, turning him around with one of my eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a small smile threathening to enter my face as he looked throughly confused by my question.

He shrugged and turned his back to me, pointed to the other boy in front of us.

"I wanted to say goodbye to Scorpius." He said with a small, unsure smile.

I looked at the boy next to Albus and I felt a sneere crawling up on me by reflex, he looked so much like Draco Malfoy at eleven. But I stopped the feeling from fully developing, this was where me and Ginny were different, I thought and pulled a smile out.

Of course they are friends, I scolded myself mentally as well, and they were both in Slythering. I should be glad he has any friends at all, being a what was considered a Lion in the Snake pit.

I smiled at Scorpius, something both of the two boys seemed surprised to see me doing. I felt nauseaus at that. Were we really that bad? For them to think that I wouldn't accept them being friends?

"Hello there, I'm Harry Potter." I said and grabbed the blonde boy's hand, shaking it.

Here we were interupted, by Draco Malfoy. Both boys tensed up again.

"Good afternoon, Potter," Draco Malfoy said with one of his infamous smirks.

"Hello, Malfoy." I said with a nod and looked at James who was glaring at him and Scorpius.

I frowned, that boy had been fed with way too many lies from Ron and Ginny. I gave him a pointed look.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." James muttered and rolled his eyes.

I ignored him and turned towards Malfoy again. The silence following was very uncomfortable and I wanted nothing but to leave. I forced myself to say something, not standing the awkwardness.

"Well, Albus had told me how much he would like Scorpius to come and stay with us for a couple of days during the holidays." I quickly lied, the words surprising me as much as Albus. "I would be more then glad if he would like to come, with your permission of course." My traitorous mouth continued.

I halfhoped that Malfoy would decline, telling me that they were going to France or something during Christmas.

Malfoy nodded though and looked at me with his eyesbrows raised.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He said slowly. "I'll send you my owl."

"We better be off." He contined and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Come on, Scorpius."

After one final smile in Albus' direction, and a goodbye to me, both he and his father walked away leaving us behind in silence.

"He can stay with us for real, dad?" Albus asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

I gave him a strained smile knowing what Ginny would say of my promise. I cursed silently to myself as we made our way home.

-^HPDMHP^-

"You what?" Ginny shrieked.

I winced and yet silently congratulated myself for choosing this time, when the kids were at Hermione and Ron's place, to tell her the news. I'd gotten an owl from Malfoy as promised and now I was facing the hardest part of Scorpius coming stay here with us, Ginny. It didn't matter how I told her, if I said it straight out, or wrapped it up in a long lecture that had no point, she would make fuss over it anyhow.

"Why on earth would you do something like that?" She screamed and glared at me.

"Because he's Al's friend." I said, feeling slightly upset by her reaction, even if it was to be expected.

Thos words gave me strenght. The image of Albus with his hopeful and sparkling eyes invaded my mind and Ginny with her fiery red hair and face crumpled with anger sort of faded in comparison. I glared at her and straightened up.

"He should not spend so much time with Slytherings!" She spat. "You are encouraging him to do it! This is your fault!"

I controlled my anger, swallowing it quickly.

"He is coming here, whether you want it or not." I said with so much determination in my voice that she could not compete with it, no matter how much she wanted to.

And just like that, the so called conversation was over, and she knew it. She left the room and slammed the door shut, and a few minutes later, also the house. I didn't stop her or asked her where she was going, I knew already. I simply went to the study and wrote Malfoy a letter back.

Yes, a big part of this was my fault.

-^HPDMHP^-

That was chapter two! Hope you liked it guys! There are about 7-8 chapters left, and the Drarry action will soon begin! (:

Constructive critisism appreciated!

Love to you all!

- Celestial Beauty


	3. I've made up my mind

**Happily ever after**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny are married, but their love soon begins to fade and they are left living an unhappy life. Draco Malfoy enters his life again thanks to their sons, is it only friendship that blossom, or something else?

**Warnings: **If you love Harry/Ginny don't read. If you are against slash, don't read. I'm not from England and therefore I don't know how you celebrate Christmas. I've taken information from the Internet though, and if this is wrong, please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, although I, as many others, wish I did.

**Corrected By: **Dark Raven 4426, **UPDATED 26****TH**** MAY 2010**.

**Authors Note:** My dislike for Ginny is rather obvious, don't you think? But to my defence, I can imagine Harry with thousands of other characters that would be much better for him.

26th May 2010** –** This fic is now being rewritten! I'm changing it into a fic with more chapters and longer contains! Hope you'll like the change!

**Chapter Three**

_I've made up my mind_

-^HPDMHP^-

_I will never understand it, and I will never forget. I will, though admit, that for much I am thankful. I owe you a lot, of much that I got. You gave me what I could never give back. But it's over, don't worry. I'll go pack._

-^HPDMHP^-

Malfoy and I both agreed (something that was very rare for the two of us) that the best time for Scorpius to stay with us was a few days after Christmas. We corresponded through letters and in the last one he's attached a list of all the things Scorpius was allergic to. A letter I first thought simply was because of his high-status in the Wizarding World, because of his traditions when it came to writing letters. The actual letter contained nothing else but three lines that pretty much repeated what we had agreed of in the last letter, and then finished of with a rather arrogant end, Lord Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy Estate. It wasn't until I read that list that I thought I discovered the reason behind the letter. The list had three points and then one paragraf underneath.

I laughed outright as I read the list, the boy was going to stay one or two nights at our place and Malfoy thought it necissary to inform me that his son was allergic to the eyes of the Redstrimmed Beetle, something I didn't even know existed. On second thought though, that was probably why he sent it to me. I blinked and continued to read the paragraf underneath and discovered the actual, the real reason behind that last unimportant note. I felt more ashamed of myself the longer I read, I thought I'd agreed to keep my prejudices to myself.

Malfoy expressed his wishes that we would avoid mentioning his mother's death to Scorpius, as that still apparantly was a touchy spot for the young boy. The woman had died two years ago of a deseace and it would probably be enough to say that her leave to the next world hadn't gone quietly.

This left me with a small problem though, and a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know whether I should risk telling Ginny about this. I wasn't sure how far her hate would drive her. How far she would go to inflict harm on anyone who wasn't a Gryffindor, and especially anyone who was a Malfoy.

I solved the problem the next day, or the Daily Prophet did for me. There was an advertisement in it that was publicizing a Wizarding Spa. I quickly went and bought two tickets, asking especially for the two days Scorpius stay was planned with us.

The tickets were not cheap in the least, but I reminded myself of my son's troubleless smile and I knew that there was no sum to large for my son's happiness.

-^HPDMHP^-

Christmas was rather uneventful, or as uneventful as a Christmas can be. Nothing was different for the kids, but it seemed that with every Christmas that went, we fell deeper into the cold, sharp rutins that surrounded us constantly. I slipped the kids packets into their stockings the night before and places the remaining underneath the Christmas tree when they had already gone to bed. Excited as they were, it was hard to make them sleep, especially Lily. We were woken up by their happy and excited shrieks in the morning, and had a really nice and cozy breakfast together.

I almost forgot everything.

We opened a few packages right after breakfast, we saved a few for when the rest of the Weasley's came, later that day. I smiled genuinely as I opened the gifts my children had bought me. Lily had picked out a green shirt, that I seriously suspected Hermione to have bought for her, as they had gone for a very suspicious "Girl's Day" a few days prior. I got a bowl, that I wasn't really sure what to do with, but then I read the card that came with it and laughed out loud. In James handwriting it said;

_Here is something to place your candy,_

'_Cause it really tastes very badly_

_Don't mix it with our own tasty candy,_

_Happy Christmas Daddy!_

James smirked as he heard me laugh, and Al's cheeks glowed of embarrasment and happiness. I also got a lamp, from Ginny. She'd seen it in a catalouge a few weeks before and had whined when I told her I didn't like it, apparantly, she always got what she wanted.

We ate lunch with the Weasley's as usual and then sat down to open the rest of the presents. I reached Ginny an envolope, and she took it with a poorly hid confused expression. She was expecting something fancy, for sure. She opened it and stared at the two tickets within and looked up at me.

"I thought yoy could use a holiday. " I said, playing my part as the perfect husband flawlessly. "You could bring a _friend_."

Fleur in turn glared at Bill and smacked him on his thigh.

"You never do zat kind of stuff for me!" She complained loudly.

Ginny smiled at me, roughly, easily slipping into her part as well, playing the soft wife.

"Yes," she murmured. "Isn't he wonderful." Her voice was scarily loving, only I could hear the tightness beneath it.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, our skin barely touching. We both turned away from each other with tightened jaws.

"It's nothing." I murmured.

-^HPDMHP^-

On the twenty-fifth we held the Christmas dinner, as it was our turn to do so this year. It was tradition nowadays to take turns among the Weasley's (and friends of course) to hold the dinner every year. While Mrs Weasley always demanded she make the food, the rest of us sat in the living room and conversed.

The children had run upstairs the minute they came in, probably to James room, as we could hear a few shrieks now and then. James had found his new test objects.

Neville and Hannah were here too, with their new born daughter Alice, a tiny girl with Neville's dark curls and icy blue eyes. Ginny quickly made her way towards them and snatched Alice from her mothers arms, where the baby continued to stay throughout the evening. Ron sat with his brothers, talking about Quiddich with loud voices, slaps on their backs and friendly bantering. Hermione sat with the rest of the girls, probably discussing Alice or something to do with babies. Neville lost interest in their talk pretty soon and sat down with the other men, following their conversation instead with a happy, big smile on his otherwise tired face.

In the middle of all this, the conversations, the smiles and laughs, the radio that spewed out some song that Mrs Weasley was very fond of, I felt empty and cold. Which was strange, as it was nothing but love that surrounded me, and joy. But to me, the men's conversations seemed shallow, and the women who cooed over the little girl in Ginny's arms didn't make me feel as it used to. I felt completly lost.

A redheaded girl showed up in the doorway. And as she had done a lot of times recently, Lily ran across the floor to me and sat down in my lap, hugging me tightly. Her prescence immediatley rescued me from my horrid moment of solitude.

I hugged her back and stood up, carrying her with me. For a moment, I silently inhaled the smell of my daughter, and she pressed her nose into my throat.

"Alice is so small." She whispered in my ear, excited.

I smiled at her comment, and her poorly hidden interest, I pulled away a bit.

"Do you want to say hello to her?" I asked with a smile, and tugged away a strand of hair from her face.

Lily's face lit up and nodded quickly, but shyly. She peered over towards the small baby at the other end of the room. I carried her over to Ginny, and we joined her shortly. She immediatly turned towards me and scolded.

"Stop carrying her around like a baby, she can walk on her own." She said in a harsh whisper.

Lily blushed, turning scarlet and started to slide down my hip. My fury welled up withing me, but I simply pulled Lily up again and pressed her against my chest. I raised an eyebrow at Ginny and ignored the curious looks we got from Hannah and the rest of the girls skillfully and walked away, holding Lily in a tight grip.

"We'll say hello to her later." I promised Lily, who still was blushing, a disappointed and shy gleam in her eye.

She simply nodded and buried her nose into my neck again. My promise remained unforfilled, Ginny snapped at anyone who tried to take Alice away from her, including Neville and Hannah.

We sat down for dinner and called the kids down. James was the first to enter the dining room, his cheeks had a pink tinge in them of excitement and I wondered briefly what he had been up to. I shook the thought out of my mind though, and began to eat while I followed the other adults' conversation.

It struck me how pointless it seemed. We were back to Quidditch.

After dinner there was dessert and I had to outlive another hour of arguments about who would win.

"There'll be a game held in Southampton, we have to go," Ron said and took another bite, chewing it almost with an open mouth. Tact and manner never seemed to have gotten all the way in with Ron, I thought with vague amusement.

Ginny and the others agreed happily and I refrained from telling them that I'd gotten a few tickets from the ministry. I already knew who I would go with, I thought and looked at my children with a smile.

Lily looked tired and she smiled softly at me before she yawned. I smiled and pulled her out of her chair and put her on my lap. She wrapped her arms around me and I kissed her at the top of her head.

We moved out from the dining room into the living room again and sat down for a further hour or so of talk. When the kids and some adults started to drop of anywhere they could, on the couch, in their parents arms and even on the floor, I leaned towards Ginny.

"Perhaps we should call it a night," I suggested in a low voice.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, holding sweet Alice in her two arms, still.

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

"Everyone is tired," I said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Lily is tired," I argued and kissed Lily on her head.

Ginny's suddenly angry eyes turned towards me and then to Lily. They narrowed dangerously and she looked as if though she could barely control herself.

"How can she be tired? You've carried her around all day!"

I simply stared at her. At the completely changed woman who was standing in front of me. She was nothing like she had been. She had been the most beautiful creature I'd known. Now, I got tired by just looking at her.

My cheeks flushed furiously with embarassment as I got several tired glances from my friends. Eventually, they seemed to realize that an opening for a goodbye wouldn't come, so they simply left one by one, and we were alone again.

I tucked Lily in, promising her that we would go visit Neville, Hannah and little Alice soon enough, too which she simply nodded and got a somewhat distant look in her eyes. A look I couldn't get out of my head, a look I never wanted to see on her face again. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and went into Albus and James room's as well, but they had already fallen asleep.

The only thing left for me to do was to go to sleep as well. I didn't know whether Ginny was still in the house, nor did I care very much. I just hoped she hadn't gone to bed yet.

-^HPDMHP^-

Third chapter out! Yay! Increased word amount by approximately 1000 words! I hope you like it!

The thing though, with this chapter.. My other computer is completely lacking out, and that's the computer I have my spellcheck on, soooo... bear with me the spelling mistakes!

Constructive critisism is appreciated!

Love to you all!

- Celestial Beauty


	4. I learn to live without you

**Happily ever after**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny are married, but their love soon begins to fade and they are left living an unhappy life. Draco Malfoy enters his life again thanks to their sons, is it only friendship that blossom, or something else?

**Warnings: **If you love Harry/Ginny don't read. If you are against slash, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, although I, as many others, wish I did.

**Corrected By: **Dark Raven 4426, **UPDATED 16****TH**** JULY 2010**.

**Authors Note:** My dislike for Ginny is rather obvious, don't you think? But to my defence, I can imagine Harry with thousands of other characters that would be much better for him.

16th July 2010** –** This fic is now being rewritten! I'm changing it into a fic with more chapters and longer contains! Hope you'll like the change!

**Chapter Four**

_I learn to live without you_

-^DMHPDM^-

_Our life is hidden behind shut doors. I've accepted my destiny. I hope you've accepted yours. Our lives might not ever change. Even though you don't always think so. It's to me very strange. I know you want me to go. Whatever path that we take next. Even if our one road turns to two. I want you to know, that in the beginning, I really did _love_ you._

-^DMHPDM^-

Time seemed to pass very slowly on from there, we didn't get a lot of visitors that (no matter how boring) could distract me, even for just a moment. Some snow fell, me and Lily watched it fall with a cup of hot chocolate in our hands. The next morning I was forced to plough the yard. I did it the muggle way though. Appreciating the activity, it helped me think about something else. I loved the time that quickly flew by, way past me. But then, all of a sudden the job was done and I was left to my solitude and restlessness again.

"So..." I begun one day, effectively drawing my wife's attention. "Who are you going with?" I asked at an attempt of starting a civil conversation, or perhaps provoke her. I didn't really know. All I knew was that if I couldn't talk to someone who didn't always want to speak of dolls or Quiddich, whatever sense there was left within me would die.

She gave me a long look and adopted a ugly grimase. She sneered.

"Where?" She asked and took her eyes of me

I rolled my eyes and tore them away from the newspaper in my hands.

"On the yacht cruise, of course." I said.

She looked at me with a cold smile. I looked down into the magazine again, hiding a shudder.

"I think you know who." She said and stood up. She left the room in a manner she probably thought dramatic.

Of course I knew who. I had known when I bought the tickets. Even though I didn't love Ginny, I knew her, heart and soul.

And finally, after what had seemed like forever, she left. The house was empty for a few minutes, my shoulders were tense. I worried that she'd come back and any sound around me made my heart leap. When I was sure that she was really gone I flooed Malfoy.

They sat in my kitchen thirty minutes later with Scorpius and Albus talking excitedly with each other and James**,** who actually made a comment or two. Lily sat next to them with a white sheet of paper in front of her and a set of chalk pens in every colour possible.

"So where's your wife?" Malfoy asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

I brought the cup to my mouth to give myself a few seconds of thought. Should I tell him the truth? And then: Why wouldn't I? As I swallowed the bitter taste of coffee I tried to smile.

"She's out on a cruising yacht**. **You know, the new wizard company?" I said.

Malfoy nodded and looked outside through the window.

"Yes, people come up with the strangest ideas these days," he said.

It took us a few seconds to realize what we were talking about, and I couldn't help but chuckle, we sounded like old men. Malfoy smiled maybe realizing that as well.

It was as if a tension broke and suddenly we were actually _talking._ We talked about important stuff, about relations between the wizarding communities from different countries. About old days, memories we both had struggled to keep through the years, and about Quidditch. Not the same Quidditch as when you talked to Ron and company but strategies, moves and individual players, we analysed their way of moving in the air, we made a point of every flaw they had. I couldn't remember the last time I had such conversation, the last time I'd _enjoyed_ discussing something with someone.

I jumped when the clock turned four and I realized that we'd been talking for two hours.

"Daddy, look," Lily said and pointed at her painting.

It was two people sitting by a table. One had a mop of black hair and the other had white, much like Malfoy and myself. I smiled at her.

"It's beautiful, love," I said and her face lit up again with pride.

"Can we put it on the wall?" she asked with that gorgeous smile still in place.

I tensed and gazed quickly at Malfoy. The happy atmosphere was gone and we sat next to each other like strangers again.

"I guess," I lied knowing that Ginny would recognise the other man on the painting as soon as she saw it.

Lily gave me a blinding smile and Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Well, I should get going," he said, and the Malfoy I'd always known suddenly sat in front of me.

Proud, cold and arrogant.

I nodded and followed him out. When he'd left I turned towards the boys with a smile.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked and clapped my hands together.

-^HPDMHP^-

The next day was spent with outdoor sports such as snowball fighting, with some hot chocolate with whipped cream afterwards. Cookies in the middle of the night followed, which had been very cosy, and other games. Somehow I wondered if Malfoy would have thought this appropriate behaviour for his only son. I decided that I didn't care.

Scorpius proved to be a very talented Chess player and almost beat me as well as James and Albus. He stated proudly that he'd beaten his father, once. I laughed.

And when the second day came rolling in we were all comfortable around each other. James almost accepted Scorpius as something else other than a Slytherin and Lily hugged him every moment she could. We were eating lunch when the front door opened.

A few seconds later, a snowy Ginny came into the dining room with a fake smile on her lips.

"Hello," she said.

I swallowed tightly and glanced at Scorpius who were smiling nervously, totaly unaware of Ginny's hatred towards Slytherins, and Malfoy's especially.

"Hello, what are you doing home?" I asked too confused and surprised to keep our act up.

"Well, it was awful. My _friend_ got sick, and had to leave, and I simply _couldn't_ stay there all alone." She said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I nodded and a strained smile slowly made it's way into my face. I couldn't get a word out though, _Honey_, _Sweetheart_ and _Love_ these nicknames made me feel disgusted and with the panic of what she might do, my tongue rolled up in my mouth, refusing to answer her.

_Damn it._

I stood up quickly.

"Ginny, can I speak to you for a second?" I asked. No, I demanded, and pulled her out of the dining room before she could answer me.

She waited patiently for me to begin to speak outside the door and I finally opened my

mouth.

"I don't want you to mention anything about Scorpius**'** mother to him. He is still rather upset about it," I said and looked deeply into her eyes.

She stared back and nodded, and for a second I thought I caught a glance of the woman

I once had loved, when she suddenly was gone again.

We sat down next to the boys again, listening to them chatting happily. Ginny's lips pressed tightly together when she saw Lily cling onto Scorpius like a teddy bear and James talk to him about Quidditch, a rather common subject I noticed.

I feared for what she might do but still couldn't help but feel satisfied. And she saw that**. **

Her eyes bore into mine with a lethal glare and I shuddered.

-^HPDMHP^-

There's the next chapter for you!

Constructive critisism is always appreciated!

- Celestial Beauty


	5. Your vengeance isn't sweet

**Happily ever after**

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **HP/DM

**Summary:** Harry and Ginny are married, but their love soon begins to fade and they are left living an unhappy life. Draco Malfoy enters his life again thanks to their sons, is it only friendship that blossom, or something else?

**Warnings: **If you love Harry/Ginny don't read. If you are against slash, don't read. I'm not from England and therefore I don't know how you celebrate Christmas. I've taken information from the Internet though, and if this is wrong, please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, although I, as many others, wish I did.

**Corrected By: **Dark Raven 4426, **UPDATED 21****ST**** JULI 2010 by myself**.

**Authors Note:** My dislike for Ginny is rather obvious, don't you think? But to my defence, I can imagine Harry with thousands of other characters that would be much better for him.

21st of Juli 2010** –** This fic is now being rewritten! I'm changing it into a fic with more chapters and longer contains! Hope you'll like the change!

**Chapter Five**

_Your vengence isn't sweet_

-^HPDMHP^-

_Our friendship turned into a relationship, my affection was quickly blinded by love. Years p__assed and I spent them with you, how I wish my love for you was true._

_My love turned into affection, my affection turned into distain and my distain.. slowly grew to hate._

-^HPDMHP^-

It was during that same day that Ginny made the move I never had thought she would dare to make. Well, that is not entierly true, I was not yet sure of what Ginny was capable of. But I had trusted her with information which she had failed to keep to herself. We sat down for dinner and ate in silence, except for Albus and Scorpius who were talking in low voices to each other. It was a large contrast to the night before when the conversations had been loud and boisterous with friendly arguments and happy bickering. I wondered briefly what they were speaking of.

"So Scorpius," Ginny suddenly said, cutting her youngest son of. "I heard about your poor mother, I am terribly sorry."

I choked on my water. Scorpius change of face was heartbreaking. The small smile that had been lifting the corners of his mouth up disappeared and for a moment he looked throughly confused as his gaze flickered to me for a second and then instantly fell to his lap. He murmered a quiet thank you and grasped his glas of water clumsily, taking a sip to occupy himself with.

I turned my eyes to Ginny and she looked at me with the very kind smile she had directed to Scorpius still on her lips. Ginny was a good actor and could fake feelings quite easily. Her disguise of her own genuine feelings was however, remarkably full of cracks and holes. Her eyes were like open windows at times and while her face was carefully set in a empath fashion her eyes were screaming of glee and satisfaction. I felt a sudden urge to slap her across her cheek. Hard. Without holding back.

God how I hated her.

The silent room went even more compact, and it reached new deeper levels of silence. I quickly threw the food into my mouth, in a desperate attempt to fill the room with noise again, even if it was my own chewing. When I was done I turned towards the boys, Scorpius whom hadn't touched the food again.

"Boys," I said for once with authority in my voice. "You are excused."

They quickly scrambled to their feet and left the dining room.

James followed them, but Lily sat contently where she was and picked up a blank sheet of paper and her chalk pens from beneath her chair. It stopped me from confronting Ginny. On a second thought though, would it have made any difference?

I begged and hoped that Scorpius wouldn't tell Malfoy about it, and at the same time, the thought of Scorpius doing so appealed to me. Maybe he could help... Maybe he knew the answer to the question I had been asking myself of for months.

He didn't though, he simply hugged his dad when Malfoy came to pick him up, slightly longer and slightly harder then usual I supposed, but he waved at me and said goodbye in a brave voice.

Albus was oddly silent and he left for his room upstairs the moment the door shut again. I felt sweat drip down my shirt as I asked myself the question again.

Why?

**DOOOOOOONE**

-^HPDMHP^-

I waved at the boys and called out as the train started moving away. Lily stood next to me in her pink jacket that clashed horribly with her red hair, but which she insisted on keeping anyway. Tears prickled her eyes as they always did when we said good bye to the boys, and as the train train slowly gained speed and the sound of a horn whistled loudly through the air, she closed her eyes hard and two drops of tears fell down her cheeks.

"Bye." She whispered, her small hand still waving.

We stood there for a while, as the rest of the parents around us slowly exited the platform until nearly half had gone. I raised my daughter into my arms.

"Let's go home and make some hot chocolate!" I said smiling.

She nodded, her lips still pouting as she rubbed her right eye with a clenched fist. I brushed some of her hair out of her face and walked towards the exit.

That was when I realized the answer of the question that I had been asking myself. That was when I knew what to do.

**DOOOOONE**

-^HPDMHP^-

The bravery I had felt when we still were at the platform, and the answers I suddenly gained, were washed away the second I saw her. I got paranoid, it seemed as if she already knew what I wanted to tell her. Any glance she sent or any remark was suspicious. I tried to analyze every word she said until it was twisted by the possible hidden messages she wanted to tell. I completly chickened out, and afterwards as I looked back on my actions, I felt ashamed. So my plan was put on hold, for days and weeks. And Ginny's visits with her new _friend_ got even more frequent. She was going away an hour or three at dinner time for some _coffee_, or for a late _drink_.

My only comforts were Lily and occasionally work. I had begun to work overtime in a attempt to keep Ginny at home. Lily couldn't be left alone during the evenings, and if I wasn't home then Ginny had to be. It was a few days later when I realized that if I weren't home and Ginny was, then Lily would be alone with Ginny. I hurried home immediatly. And Ginny's dates continued.

I met up with Malfoy again, or Draco as I surprisingly enough had begun to call him. We decided one day that we should go to the pub somethime, rather awkwardly, more to be polite rather then actually doing it. We did, one day when Ginny was out and Lily was at Ron's and Hermione's. Our conversation was at first awkward and embarrasing, until the ice suddenly was broken by a stupid comment and our wild conversation once again took us by it's iron grasp.

This time, we didn't simply talk about work, Quidditch and kids and such, but about our wives. It was strangely easy and comforting to talk to a stranger about things you never opened your mouth and talked to with anyone before. I never uttered a word to anyone, not even to my closest friends. I figured that talking to Ron or Hermione about this would only make it worse; Draco wouldn't or rather, couldn't do anything to help me.

His own marrige had been arranged, and Draco shared his thoughts, even his worries the night before the wedding. How Draco and his wife always had been friends rather then lovers, his and her joy when Scorpius arrived, and their loss as she died.

I talked about Ginny, quickly spitting everything out, like poisenous venom. I talked about how things had been and of how things were. He sat and listened and ocassionally asked questions but didn't press anything. Perfect.

Afterwards we both felt uncomfortable and we were back to the awkward silence before. I took the time to think as we quietly sat and sipped our firewhiskey, I wondered why I never had seen Draco like this before, so alive... so human. Probably because he was a Slytherin.

We met several times after that as well, both of us somehow comforted by the other. We became... friends? Well, maybe not. But we something close. Something really close.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE**

-^HPDMHP^-

It was late afternoon, but Lily and her friend Margaret were outside playing happily in the snow. Me and Ginny shared a calm afternoon tea with each other, sitting in the sitting room with view over the backyard where the two girls where. We sat opposite of each othere, if we really could have had it our way, we probably would have chosen to sit as far away from each other as possible. But as it was, we could see Lily as well as she could see us and if we were going to keep this charade up, acting well was necissary.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny suddenly said.

I dropped the newspaper in my hand and stared at her.

"What?" Was the only thing I managed to stutter out.

She repeated herself in the same smug, careless voice.

For one long, incredibly sick moment, I felt happy. I was going to have another baby. And at the same time I felt devastated, I was stuck with her. I couldn't leave her now that she was having my baby. I was stuck. The moment, however long it might have been, still passed and my former emotions quickly turned to a strange sort of happiness that crept into every cell of my being. I had trouble keeping a smile from blooming on my lips.

"It isn't my baby." I said, stating the obvious.

She sneered at me, for my sudden happiness and turned her head away, confirming my statement. I felt so relieved. I wasn't the one to break up our marriage. No matter how much I had thought of telling her I wanted a divorce, I wouldn't be the one to destroy our children's childhood. She had done it by herself. I picked up the magazine again.

"Well, at least we know it isn't your fault we couldn't have another baby." I said in a calm voice as I returned to the article I had been reading.

I was provoking her, I knew. She wanted me to hurt by the fact that it now was obvious she had slept with another man. She wanted it so desperately, I knew. That was the only reason she probably had chosen to tell me.

After we had Lily, both of us agreed that we wanted another baby. The next year that followed she blamed me for not giving it to her. It was my fault we never got to see another child come to life. She never became pregnant again. It was a touchy subject and I almost regretted bringing it up, until I saw that instead of her looking angry, she was smirking.

"I have known that there is nothing wrong with either of us for several years." She said, a smirk still plastered on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown, sensing the danger and trouble that would come. I put the paper down again.

She put both of her hands protectively over her stomach.

"Well." She drawled. "Let's just say that I won't have an abortion for _this one_."

The words echoed in my head, it seemed to take several seconds for those words to really enter my head and make some kind of imprint. My hands shook in anger.

"How many?" I asked in a rather steady and calm voice, inside though, I was shaking like a leaf.

"Two." She said, and glanced at me.

Her gaze scared the shit out of me. It was pure hate. No regret, no other feeling but that, hate.

"You see," She begun again. "While you thought I wanted another baby, I simply wanted you to touch me. I noticed that you were beginning to loose some interest in me. I had to do what I had to do. I got pregnant twice. Fortunately though, I noticed in time and could have them both aborted."

I threw the paper away and walked with long strides towards the floo. No longer caring about our act, our time together had come to an end anyway. From the kitchen I could hear her chuckle, and I wondered for a second what devil or demon had possessed her. I stepped into the fireplace without any particular goal in my mind. I just wanted to get away from her.

**DOOOOOOOONE**

-^HPDMHP^-

I stumbled through the floo and almost (as usual) fell down on the expensive carpet in front of it.

"Harry?" Someone asked.

I looked up and saw Draco sitting in front of me and I started to pace.

"She had them killed," I murmured to myself, knowing that I probably didn't make much sense to him.

"Who killed who?" Draco asked with an alerted voice.

"Ginny... She killed them," I said and walked back and forth.

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and forced me to sit down.

"What happened?" Draco asked, no, demanded.

I looked straight into his eyes and shook my head once before I opened my mouth. I told him everything, our conversation, the babies. It wasn't until later that I realized that I was crying. How could I miss someone so much who I hadn't even known existed until now?

Draco's hands cupped my cheeks and he hugged me. I leaned back into his strong embrace, feeling strangely small.

I turned my head slightly towards his and suddenly our lips were touching. We were both very still, until someone began to move and instead of moving back, our kiss deepened. I recognised his tongue dancing over mine, exploring. It was harsh, short and everything that I needed. Never had I thought I would feel this tingle in my stomach ever again. Never had I figured that it would be with Draco Malfoy either.

We pulled away, flustered like teenagers caught in bed and gasping for air.

His hand caressed my cheek.

"Did you regret that?" He whispered.

"No**.**" I answered and meant it.

He smiled.

"Good," he murmured against my neck. "Neither did I**.**"

-^HPDMHP^-

Another chapter! And it's only been a week! :)

Thank you for your reviews!

Celestial Beauty


End file.
